Transportation and performing rescue operations at locations high above the ground level remains tedious and potentially dangerous. Especially, when a location where the transportation and the rescue operations need to be performed is difficult to access the task becomes even more challenging. For example, considering the rate of increase in high rise buildings, the risk involved with people living or working in those high rise buildings has also increased. The risk may be because of fire incidents, terrorist attacks, hostage situations, and civil defense, etc. Additionally, maintenance of these high rise buildings is also a time consuming and risky job.
In existing technologies, helicopters are used to rescue people trapped inside a multi-story building in case of fire break out or any hazardous incidents. Helicopters may use one or more of ropes, cables, cages, ladders, and baskets to rescue the people trapped inside the multi-story building. However, the use of ropes, cables, and ladders involves considerable amount of risk due to the dynamics of the helicopters. Additionally, the dynamics of the helicopters results in movement of hanging cages and hanging baskets. The movement of the hanging cages and the hanging baskets may create height and space limitations.
Further, elevators may also be used to overcome the above limitations. The elevators can be installed on a wall of the multi-story building. Alternatively, the elevators may be installed in the ground and may be used to access different stories of the building. However, the elevators have various limitations. For example, the elevators installed on the ground cannot be used to access stories of the building that are very high above the ground level due to height limitations of the elevators. Additionally, the elevators have limited capacity for rescuing people from the building. Similarly, individual rescue techniques are also available. However, the individual rescue techniques have limitations in case of mass evacuation of a building.
Therefore, there is a need for an airship for performing transportation and rescue operations at locations high above the ground level in a convenient manner or at ground level, as well. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome these and other deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.